utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Nanamiya Kaguma
Jenis : VENOMloid Model : Ze-031 PERSONALITIES ''': He's the opposite of Zeke. He's usually gloomy and dark. But sometimes he's cheerful from how Zeke always manage to make him happy. Quite, calm, but have very loud and clear voice while speaking and will not cower. Protective over Zeke. '''BG STORY UPDATE : '''A tall small brother Ever since his parents died, he had been in a very rebellious and rejecting state, that he often pushed Zeke away. But deep inside, he actually feel warm and grateful that Zeke are always trying, and always helped him out sort his feeling. Eventually he grew better. Kaguma and Zeke are currently in an idol group named VENOMloid lead by Yarui Munegi, their step-father. Supplemental Information '''Hair : Dark Purple Eyes : purple Inner Shirt : white Shirt ''': Purple '''Head Gear : none Pants : black Shoes ': black '''Race : '''Human '''Nationality / Races ': Malaysian-Japanese Voice Configuration Contains CV , ''' supports romaji and hiragana VCV in a process of OTO-ing CV ACT1 : ☀https://app.box.com/s/fahferrme9nm4hhym4n2geldyujaxrvy CV ACT2 Strong : ☀https://app.box.com/s/ypv4wv65sawdm9kiya8719bfuukhsj1e VCV ACT2 Kuat : ☀ https: //mega.nz/#! Z19k2KAZ! AUIFv_MQWZc4nhXiqgVD9by5hMMHB7kqf22gGAhayos Flags : Y0P99B0H0C99BRE0B15g+15( <--- THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT ) if you don't use the flags above , the voice will be Zeke's voice instead. Related Character * Leneko (brother) * Naine Eito ( Fellow VENOMloid ) * Leon ( Fellow VENOMloid ) * Yarui Munegi ( Fellow VENOMloid ) * Nanamiya Zeke ( Fellow VENOMloid - Beloved Brother ) * Len Kagamine (idol) * Teto Kasane (idol) Facts * He loves his big brother, Zeke, a lot. * He is really close to Rainy. * He hates peanuts due to have choked on it once. * He loves any genre of songs and enjoys listening to music alone or with his brother, Zeke. * He is taller than his Zeke. * He loves cats. * he loves to fight using his sword. Usage Clause ''Read his full term of use here (downloads are included there too , will be updated if there's new voicebanks:-'' p.s. yes it is Zeke's official page , Kaguma's voice are from Zeke. You just need to put the Flags given above so you can change Zeke's voice become Kaguma. http://nanamiyazeke.wix.com/zeke-official-page * NEVER claim the character as yours. * ALLOWED to be used freely. * DO NOT do anything to damage the character's name or image. * Please CREDIT THE CREATOR '''once you've used the character or the voicebank. * Permission is ''encouraged. ''do ask me here * Solos/Duets/Choruses are '''ALLOWED. * Permission to use him in Role Plays (RP) is COMPULSARY. If one is caught breaking the rules,please REPORT to the creator IMMEDIATELY. This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character V I R U S ( aka. Nanamiya Zeke / Nabila Hani ) .Please''' DO NOT''' change anything here without his permission. Albums Category:Male UTAUloid Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Voicebanks from Malaysia Category:Malaysian UTAUloid Category:Malaysian-japanese Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Romaji alias Category:Kana encoded UTAUloids Category:Malaysia Category:Purple hair Category:Purple